


Percy Jackson: Daughter of Hades

by GameBawesome



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Role Reversal, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameBawesome/pseuds/GameBawesome
Summary: What if Bianca Di Angelo didn't go on the quest, what if Nico Di Angelo gone and died, what would happen?





	1. Chapter 1

Bianca was stressed. He heard that the demigods from there quest. She was worried about Nico. She heard that Zoe, died. This pained here, she cared about her, more than one way….. But that didn’t matter anymore, what matter was Nico made it, and Thalia kept her promise. She hoped.  
   
When she gotten to the group, only Percy, Grover, Thalia, and that girl, Annabeth. Thalia was in a silver jacket, she joined the hunters. She looked around for Nico, but then Thalia and Percy came over to her.  
   
“Bianca, can you come to the Big House with us,we need to talk.”  
   
Then she realized what happening, but she couldn’t accept it.  
   
“No”  
   
“Bianca, please, don’t make it anymore dif-”  
   
“STOP IT”  
   
Then she ran from them, tears blurring her vision, but she ended up on the porche of the Big House, crying over the railing. Her only family member, dead. The little boy who would never grow up and had the rest of his life ahead of him. It’s all gone. And it was all there fault. Thalia, Percy, this stupid camp, even the Hunters. Then Thalia and percy came.  
   
“Bianca, there you are.”  
   
“Bianca, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it-”  
   
“YOU WATCHED MY LITTLE BROTHER DIE!”  
   
They could see the anger in her eyes. They were getting darker by the second behind the tears.  
   
“I’m sorry. There was nothing we could do. He was grabbing this for you.” She handed her a necklace that Nico took from the dump.”  
   
Bianca looked at it then them.  
   
“Stay away from me.”  
   
“Bianca, I’m so-”  
   
.  
Then they heard a new sound behind them. A hissing, clattering noise.  
   
They drew their spear and sword and Bianca gasped. They found themselves facing four skeleton warriors. They grinned fleshless grins and advanced with swords drawn.  
   
"You’ve killed him, didn’t you!" Bianca screamed. "You brought these… these things to kill me?"  
   
"No! I mean, yes, they followed us, but no! Bianca, run. They can't be destroyed." said Thalia  
   
"I can’t trust, I can’t trust anyone!"  
   
"Run, Bianca!" Percy yelled. "Get help!"  
   
"No!" Bianca shouted louder. "Go away!"  
   
The ground rumbled beneath them. The skeletons froze, just as a crack opened at their feet .The ground ripped apart like a snapping mouth. Flames erupted from the fissure, and the earth swallowed the skeletons in one loud CRUNCH!  
   
Silence.  
   
In the place where the skeletons had stood, a twenty-foot-long scar wove across the marble floor of the pavilion. Otherwise there was no sign of the warriors.  
   
Awestruck, Percy and Thalia looked to Bianca.  
   
"How did you—"  
   
“STAY AWAY FROM ME!” She shouted as she ran away.  
   
“Bianca, wait!” said Thalia, went after here but slipped on something.  
   
She slipped on the silver neckless from the Junkyard. But when they looked closer, they saw a small metal symbol. The symbol of the Underworld.  
   
They realized who Bianca parent was, it was Hades. She was the Daughter of Hades.


	2. Chapter 2

Bianca  was only thriteen by now. Her hair had grown longer. It was silky and went down to her waist. Her eyes were dark. Her olive skin had turned paler. She wore black jeans and a battered trench coat, over a black shirt with a skull. Her face was grimy, her eyes a little wild. Bianca thrown her bow and silvery clothing into the blue flames. 

“A mistake,” she muttered. “I can’t believe I ever left my brother behind.”

“A terrible mistake, master,” another voice agreed. It seemed to come from near the fire, but I couldn’t see who was talking. Bianca stared across the river. 

“I’ve failed,” she muttered. “There’s no way to get him back.” The other voice kept silent. Bianca turned toward it doubtfully.

“Is there? Speak.” Something shimmered.  It was the form of a man—a wisp of blue smoke, a shadow. 

“It has never been done,” the ghost said. “But there may be a way.”

“Tell me,” Bianca commanded. Her eyes shined with a fierce light. “An exchange,” the ghost said. “A soul for a soul.” 

“I’d tried offer my soul for my brothers!” 

“Not yours,” the ghost said. “You cannot offer your father a soul he will eventually collect anyway. Nor will he be anxious for the death of his daughter. I mean a soul that should have died already. Someone who has cheated death.” 

Bianca’s face darkened. “Not that again. You’re talking about murder.”

“I’m talking about justice,” the ghost said. “Vengeance.”

“Those are not the same thing.” The ghost laughed dryly. 

“You will learn differently as you get older.”

Bianca stared at the flames. 

“Why can’t I at least summon him? I want to talk to him. He would…he would be there for me.”  
“I will help you,” the ghost promised. 

“Have I not saved you many times? Did I not lead you through the maze and teach you to use your powers? Do you want revenge for your brother or not?”

Bianca turned from the fire so the ghost couldn’t see her. 

A tear traced its way down her face. 

“Very well. You have a plan?”


	3. Chapter 3

Bianca was glaring at Percy. 

“You could stay here until we’re done with our quest,” Percy told her. “It would be safe.”

“Safe?” Bianca said. “What do you care if I’m safe? You got my little brother killed!”

“Bianca,” Annabeth said, “That wasn’t Percy’s fault. And Geryon wasn’t lying about Kronos wanting to capture you. If he knew who you were, he’d do anything to get you on his side.”

“Shut up,I’m not on anyone’s side. And I’m not afraid of them, I’m not afraid of anyone!”

“You should be,” Annabeth said. “Your  brother wouldn’t want—”

“If you cared for my brother, you’d help me bring him back!”

“A soul for a soul?” Percy Jackson said.

“Yes!”

“But if you didn’t want my soul—”

“I’m not explaining anything to you!” She said glaring angrily. “And I will bring him back.”

“Nico wouldn’t want to be brought back,” Percy said. “Not like that.”

“You didn’t know him!” She shouted. “He would had done the thing!”

“Let’s ask Nico.”

The sky seemed to grow darker all of a sudden.

“I’ve tried,” Bianca said miserably. “he won’t answer.”

“Try again. I’ve got a feeling he’ll answer with me here.”

“Why would he?”

“Because he’s been sending me Iris-messages,” I said, suddenly sure of it. “He’s been trying to warn me what you’re up to, so I can protect you.”

Bianca shook her head. “That’s impossible.”

“One way to find out. You said you’re not afraid of anything.” Percy turned to Eurytion. “We’re going to need a pit, like a grave. And food and drinks.”

“Percy,” Annabeth warned. “I don’t think this is a good—”

“All right, then” Bianca said. “We’ll try, and see what happens.”

 

The moon was full. Silver clouds drifted across the sky.

“Minos should be here by now,” Bianca said, frowning. “It’s full dark.”

“Maybe he got lost,” Percy said hopefully.

Bianca poured root beer and tossed barbecue into the pit, then began chanting in Ancient Greek. Immediately the bugs in the woods stopped chirping. 

“Make her stop,” Tyson whispered .

The first spirits appeared. Sulfurous mist seeped out of the ground. Shadows thickened into human forms. One blue shade drifted to the edge of the pit and knelt to drink.

“Stop That!” Bianca said, momentarily breaking her chant. “Only Nico must drink!”

The first spirit solidified into the shape of a bearded man in white robes. A circlet of gold wreathed his head, and even in death his eyes were alive with malice.

“Minos!” Bianca said. “What are you doing?”

“My apologies, master,” the ghost said. “The sacrifice smelled so good, I couldn’t resist.” He examined his own hands and smiled. “It is good to see myself again. Almost in solid form—”

“You are disrupting the ritual!” Bianca protested. “Stop doing—”

The spirits of the dead began shimmering dangerously bright, and Bianca had to take up the chant again to keep them at bay.

“Yes, quite right, master,” Minos said with amusement. “You keep chanting. I’ve only come to protect you from these liars who would deceive you.”

He turned to Percy Jackson

“Percy Jackson…my, my. The sons of Poseidon haven’t improved over the centuries, have they?”

“We’re looking for Bianca di Angelo,” Percy Jackson said. “Get lost.”

The ghost chuckled. “I understand you once killed my Minotaur with your bare hands. But worse things await you in the maze. Do you really believe Daedalus will help you?”

“Daedalus cares nothing for you, half-bloods,” Minos warned. “You can’t trust him. He is old beyond counting, and crafty. He is bitter from the guilt of murder and is cursed by the gods.”

“The guilt of murder?” Percy asked. “Who did he kill?”

“Do not changed the subject!” the ghost growled. “You are hindering Bianca. You try to persuade her to give up on her goal. I would make her a queen!”

“Shut up” Bianca commanded.

The ghost sneered. “Master, these are your enemies. You must not listen to them! Let me protect you. I will turn their minds to madness, as I did the others.”

“The others?” Annabeth gasped. “You mean Chris Rodriguez? That was you?”

“The maze is my property,” the ghost said, “not Daedalus'! Those who intrude deserve madness.”

“Leave, Minos!” Bianca demanded. “I want to see my little brother, again!”

The ghost bit back his rage. “As you wish, master. But I warn you. You cannot trust these heroes.”

With that, he faded into mist.

Other spirits rushed forward, but Annabeth and Percy kept them back.

“Nico, appear!” Bianca intoned. She started chanting faster, and the spirits shifted restlessly.

“Any time now,” Grover muttered.

Then a greenish light flickered in the trees—a spirit that seemed brighter and stronger than the others. It came closer, and something told me to let it pass. It knelt to drink at the pit. When it arose, it was the ghostly form of Nico di Angelo.

Bianca’s chanting faltered. 

“Hello, Percy,” he said.

She looked the same as she had in life: black hair that always had  looked messy and shaggy, and olive skin. He was wearing a Camp Halfblood shirt. He smiled faintly, and his whole form flickered.

“Nico, I’m so sorry,” I said. 

“You have nothing to apologize for, Percy. I made my own choice. I’m the one who should be sorry.”

“Nico!” Bianca stumbled forward like she was just coming out of a daze.  
He turned toward his sister. His expression was sad, as if he’d been dreading this moment. 

“Hello, Bianca.”

“Why didn’t you answer me sooner?” she cried. “I’ve been trying for months!”

“I was hoping you would give up.”

“Give up?” She sounded heartbroken. “How can you say that? I’m your big sister, I’m trying to save you!”

“You can’t, Bianca. Don’t do this. Percy is right.”

“Shut up! He let you die! He’s not your friend.”

Nico stretched out a hand as if to touch his older sister shoulder, but he was made of mist. His hand evaporated as it got close to living skin.

“You must listen to me,” he said. “Holding a grudge is dangerous for a child of Hades. It is our fatal flaw. You have to forgive. You have to promise me this.”

“I can’t. Never.”

“Percy has been worried about you, Bianca. He can help. I let him see what you were up to, hoping he would find you.”

“So it was you,” Percy said. “You sent those Iris-messages.”

Nico nodded.

“Why are you helping him and not me?” Bianca screamed. “Why won’t you let me help you?”

“You are close to the truth now,” Nico told her. “It’s not Percy you’re mad at, Bianca. It’s yourself.”

“No.”

“You’re mad at yourself because you left to become a Hunter of Artemis. You’re mad because I died and left you with guilt. You shouldn’t, Bianca. I truly mean it. But you must overcome the anger. And stop blaming Percy for our choices and mistakes. It will be your doom.”

“She’s right,” Annabeth broke in. “Kronos is rising, Bianca. He’ll twist anyone he can to his cause.”

“I don’t care about Kronos,” Bianca said. “I just want my little brother back.”

“You can’t have that, Bianca,” Nico told her kindly.

“I’m the Daughter of Hades! I can do it! I know I can!”

“Don’t try,” he said. “If you love me, don’t…”

His voice trailed off. Spirits had started to gather around us again, and they seemed agitated. Their shadows shifted. Their voices whispered,

Danger!

“Tartarus stirs,” Nico said. “Your power draws the attention of Kronos. The dead must return to the Underworld. It is not safe for us to remain.”

“Wait,” Bianca said. “Please don’t go, I—”

“Good-bye, Bianca,” Nico said. “Remember what I said .I love you and it’s not your fault. ”

His form shivered and the ghosts disappeared, leaving us alone with a pit, and a cold full moon.


	4. Chapter 4

The doors of the workshop burst open, and Bianca was pushed inside, her hands in chains. Then Kelli and two Laistrygonians marched in behind her, followed by the ghost of Minos. He looked almost solid now—a pale bearded king with cold eyes and tendrils of Mist coiling off his robes.

He fixed his gaze on Daedalus. “There you are, my old friend.”

Daedalus’s jaw clenched. He looked at Kelli. “What is the meaning of this?”

“Luke sends his compliments,” Kelli said. “He thought you might like to see your old employer Minos.”

“This was not part of our agreement,” Daedalus said.

“No indeed,” Kelli said. 

“But we already have what we want from you, and we have other agreements to honor. Minos required something else from us, in order to turn over this fine young demigod.” 

She ran a finger under Bianca’s chin.

“She’ll be quite useful. And all Minos asked in return was your head, old man.”

Daedalus paled. “Treachery.”

“Get used to it,” Kelli said.

“Bianca,” Percy said. “Are you okay?”

She nodded morosely. “I—I’m sorry, Percy. Minos told me you were in danger. He convinced me to go back into the maze.”

“You were trying to help us?”

“I was tricked,” she said. “He tricked all of us.”

Percy glared at Kelli. “Where’s Luke? Why isn’t he here?”

The she-demon smiled. “

Luke is…busy. He is preparing for the assault. But don’t worry. We have more friends on the way. And in the meantime, I think I’ll have a wonderful snack!”  
Her hands changed into claws. Her hair burst into flame and her legs turned to their true form—one donkey leg, one bronze.

“Percy,” Rachel whispered, 

“the wings. Do you think—”

“Get them,” Percy said.

“I’ll try to buy you some time.”

Annabeth and I charged at Kelli. The giants came right at Daedalus, but Mrs. O’Leary leaped to his defense.

Bianca got pushed to the ground and struggled with his chains while the spirit of Minos wailed, 

“Kill the inventor! Kill him!”

“To me!” Minos cried. “Spirits of the dead!” He raised his ghostly hands and the air began to hum.

“No!” Bianca cried. She was on his feet now. She’d somehow managed to remove her shackles.

“You do not control me, fool,” Minos sneered. 

“All this time, I have been controlling you! A soul for a soul, yes. But it is not your little brother who will return from the dead. It is I, as soon as I slay the inventor!”

Spirits began to appear around Minos—shimmering forms that slowly multiplied, solidifying into Cretan soldiers.

“I am the Daughter of Hades,” Bianca insisted. “Be gone!”

Minos laughed. 

“You have no power over me. I am the lord of spirits! The ghost king!”

“Not anymore.” Bianca drew her sword.

She stabbed her black blade into the floor, and it cleaved through the stone like butter.

“Never!” Minos’s form rippled.

“I will not—”

The ground rumbled. The windows cracked and shattered to pieces, letting in a blast of fresh air. A fissure opened in the stone floor of the workshop, and Minos and all his spirits were sucked into the void with a horrible wail.

Annabeth helped Percy by killing the Keli. Mrs. O’Leary and Daedalus were still locked in combat with the giants, and they could hear shouting in the tunnel. More monsters were coming toward the workshop.

“We have to help Daedalus!” Percy said.

“No time,” Rachel said. 

“Too many coming!”

She’d already fitted herself with wings and was working on Bianca, who looked pale and sweaty from her struggle with Minos. The wings grafted instantly to her back and arms.

“Now you!” she told Percy

In seconds, Bianca, Annabeth, Rachel, and Percy had fitted ourselves with coppery wings. Greek fire was burning the tables and furniture, spreading up the circular stairs.

“Daedalus!” Percy yelled. “Come on!”

Daedalus was cut in a hundred places—but he was bleeding golden oil instead of blood. He’d found his sword and was using part of a smashed table as a shield against the giants. 

“I won’t leave Mrs. O’Leary!” he said. “Go!”

There was no time to argue.

“None of us know how to fly!” Bianca protested.

“Great time to find out,” Percy said. And together, the four of us jumped out the window into open sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of weird going back to this after all this time, but I got Nostalgic. 
> 
> Second, I am afraid that the Ruby AU, won't be continuing for a while, because I have no Idea what to do. There are so many repercussions if Ruby Kane lived, so I afraid I won't be updating that until I have some help


	5. Chapter 5

Thalia, second in command of the Hunters of Artemis, was walking around the forest. She watched the night sky, until she heard a voice.

“So you’re a hunter now?” said the voice

She jumped. Bianca di Angelo was standing next to a tree. She’d just appeared there.

“Sorry,” she said. “Didn’t mean to startle you.”

“That’s—that’s okay. I mean…what are you doing here?” asked Thalia

She’d grown since she left the Hunters of Artemis and her immortality was taken away. Her hair was a long. She wore a dark brown trench coat, black gloves, blue jeans, and the same silver necklace that Nico died for. A Stygian iron sword hung at her side

“I’ve done some exploring,” she said. “I think I should tell something important…”

“What is it?” asked Thalia

“....Luke is now hosting Kronos.”

“What?!?”

“I’m sorry.”

Bianca gripped her silver necklace. Looking down at it.

“Bianca… I know we didn’t leave on the best of terms, but I want to offer you to come back to the hunters.” said Thalia

Bianca only looked back at Thalia, and sighed.

“No… I’ve made many mistakes...but I can’t rejoin, not what happened to Zoe...or Nico…”

Thalia looked at her. Bianca looked tired and hungry, maybe she has been exploring for a long while

“It sounds like we’ve got a lot to talk about.” Thalia said pointing towards the camp. “Why don’t you stay here for the night-

Before could she could finish, Bianca Di Angelo already vanished


	6. Chapter 6

Bianca stood over the girl in her brown overcoat, her Stygian iron sword at her side. She looked at the girl she accidentally brought back to life. She wasn’t Nico but was about the same age. 

“You’re different,” she said. “A child of Pluto. You remember your past.”

“Yes,’ Hazel said. ‘And you’re alive.”

Bianca studied her. She didn’t know what to do. She just wanted to make sure the girl was okay. 

“I’m Bianca di Angelo,’ she said. 

‘I came looking for my little brother. Death has gone missing, so I thought … I thought I  
could bring him back and no one would notice.’

‘Back to life?’ the girl asked. ‘Is that possible?’

‘It should have been.’ Bianca sighed. “But he’s gone. He  
chose to be reborn into a new life. I’m too late.”

‘I’m sorry.’ the girl said

She held out her hand. 

“You’re my sister too. You deserve another chance. Come with me.”

Bianca knew she wasn’t Nico and couldn’t replace her brother. But she had someone and the role of being a big sister never stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if Bianca was a into the opposite sex in the original story, this fanfiction, but I'll reveal who she likes later
> 
> I not going to do the whole quest and junkyard with Nico, maybe
> 
> I did use some ideas from the book and other works, I'm sorry if it's copying
> 
> (I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON, IT IS OWNED BY Disney Publishing Worldwide)


End file.
